Ghost Town
by ErynBear
Summary: What is left of that torn up old town...


**Chapter**** 1**

_O__h God. _Pie Johnson thought.

_Come on baby don't die on me now! _She thought franticly.

Pie Johnson's car let out a roar an a clunk, then stopped in it's tracks. Pie Johnson put the break on and got out of her car. She stood and looked at her dead BMW Volkswagen. The heat rays from the sun had burnt Pie's cheeks. Her dark ragged red hair hung down just past her chin.

Her skinny twenty year old body covered in olive colored skin stood only about five feet tall maximum.

_Nice. Real nice. I'm in the middle of nowhere Nevada with a broken car, half a bag of pretzels and a warm bottle of wine._

Pie Johnson kicked the front tire of her car and grunted.

"Great." Pie Johnson said backing onto the dirt flooring of the earth off the edge of the road.

Pie Johnson pulled a cell phone out of her shorts pocket and flipped it open. No bars. She looked up the road in the direction that she was driving. Pie Johnson could see an old town called Hassan about five miles or so up the road.

_Well, not getting anywhere just standing here. May as well see if someone can help me with this hunk of crap called my car._

Pie Johnson grabbed her small backpack and the half eaten bag of pretzels out of the front passenger seat.

**Hanson/9-19-05'/Seth's Thoughts**

_Hiding. Hiding like animals. Like a deer or a buck in the woods. Keeping silent until the night falls. Once the night falls again, God have mercy on the sole of anyone that comes within spitting distance of this horrid old town. Only a hour or so left. What was that? I must leave you now dear thoughts. I will return again soon._

**Somewhere Nevada/9-19-05'/Pie Johnson**

Pie Johnson walked in the midday heat of the dessert.

"What the-" Pie Johnson started. "That's. Just. Disgusting."

Pie looked at the dead, half ran over buzzard laying in the middle of the road.

Earlier that same day Millie Collins and her husband Gregory McDallons had been driving along Rout 50 and out of nowhere there was the sound of a huge explosion. It shook the earth under the car. Only, it seemed as if the explosion had come from under the ground. It nearly scared poor Millie out of her skin and Gregory had nearly soiled himself. Millie had seen the carcass of the newly deceased bird from up the road and had been planning to simply drive around it.

Although not everything always goes according to plan. Millie had said that they should stop and wipe down the tire that had rolled over the birds carcass. But Gregory had protested that they had nothing to wipe or rinse the tire down with, and that it would not be wise to hang around after the small earthquake-explosion.

The smell of the buzzards body made Pie Johnson want to vomit.

_Oh that's just sick. It smells like rancid boiled egg and skunk! _Pie thought to herself.

**Hanson/9-19-05'/Seth**

_It's a frenzy, a feeding frenzy. That's exactly what it is._

Seth stood in the crowd of his own kind. Everyone was in a buzz. Everyone was hungry, no, they were thirsty. Everyone's eyes were black. All of the eye was black.

You see when the thirst took over an consumed them their eyes would turn black. Every last part of the eye.

Seth stood there unmoving in the darkness. All the sound went in one ear and came out the other. He herd the sounds but, did not listen to them. He stood with his head cocked to one side and his shoulders slumped. It was like he was in a trance.

**Hanson/9-19-05'/Pie Johnson**

Pie Johnson stood over the decaying body of the half flat buzzard. The horrid smell of the dead animal would soon attract other buzzards. Pie knead to examined the bloodless body. There was tire tracks going across it's neck zone.

"What, happened to you?" Pie Johnson said slowly.

Her eyebrows slowly knitted together. Her mouth formed into a straight line under her little ski jump nose.

_**What **__happened to you? This, this, road kill has no blood… No blood at all. What the hell?!_

Pie stood up and pulled the little flip phone back out of her pocket. Still no bars. Pie clicked the little camera button on the side of the phone. She stood back and snapped a photo of the dead buzzard.

"Huh." Pie murmured.

**Chapter ****2**


End file.
